An InuYasha Christmas Carol
by Honey Bee33
Summary: COMPLETE STORY, AU. InuYasha had a heart of stone, until one night when. . .
1. Prologue

Hey, everyone! I'm here with a Holiday Interlude to "Finding Happiness"! This fic has been so much fun to write, and I really hope you enjoy it. And I hope the story gets it's message across to each and every person who reads it this holiday season, and in future holiday seasons, as well.  
  
Now, everyone is pretty out-of-character in this fic, ESPECIALLY Naraku and Sesshoumaru, but you will see why. And besides, kindness is a good color on Sesshie. ^_^  
  
And don't worry Kago/Sesshie fans: they are together in this fic. Now, would I really do that to you? Come, on. And Kikyou Haters: just this once, this holiday season, Don't Hate. Give Kikyou a chance. She's a good charater in this story.  
  
"An InuYasha Christmas Carol" is dedicated to all of my fans *grin*, InuYasha lovers, and anyone who doesn't need a story to make them see the true meaning of Christmas, because they already do.  
  
Now, show me some Holiday Love and Review. ^_^  
  
And P.S. It helps if you've seen the movie "It's A Wonderful Life," starring Jimmy Stewart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha, Charles Dickens's "A Christmas Carol," any of the songs used in the story, and I definitely do not own the movie, "It's a Wonderful Life." I'll just be quoting it. ^_^ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
An InuYasha Christmas Carol  
An Adaptation of Charles Dickens's "A Christmas Carol"  
by Honey Bee33  
  
PROLOGUE:  
Bah Humbug  
  
InuYasha sat at his desk, smiling at the amount of money he saw in his bank account on his computer screen. "That's more like it." he grumbled to himself.  
  
He closed the screen when there was a knock at his door. "Yeah, come in," he answered in his usual gruff, grumpy voice.  
  
He smirked at who he saw walk into his office.  
  
"Ah. . . Sesshoumaru. Won't you have a seat. . . 'brother'?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, and sat down in the chair across from InuYasha's desk. 'He looks a little nervous,' InuYasha mused.  
  
"Let me guess," InuYasha said. "You want a raise, and Christmas Eve off. Forget it, bud."  
  
Sesshoumaru almost glared, but kept his face impassive. When he spoke, his voice was nicely controlled. "I don't want a raise. . . just Christmas Eve off. To be with my wife and daughter. Why, InuYasha, is that so much to ask of you?"  
  
InuYasha stared cruelly at his own brother. "You're ungrateful. I give you a job when no one else would. . . when you went," he said the next word with intentional cruelty, "bankrupt. And you expect me to be lenient, and give you this and that day off. Well, let me tell you something, brother. When I say you work Christmas Eve, you work Christmas Eve. No if's, and's, etc. So don't even try talking to me. I've made up my mind. Your wife and daughter will just have to do without you."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at his brother incredulously. "You would do that. To your own sister-in-law. Your own sweet niece."  
  
"Yeah. So? Shouldn't you go back to your work now, brother? I wouldn't want you to be behind on it."  
  
"Yes. . . 'sir.'" Sesshoumaru got up and quietly walked to the door.  
  
When he opened the door, loud music was playing down the hall from one of the desks.  
  
"'It's the most wonderful time of the year!  
  
There'll be much mistle toeing and hearts will be glowing when loved ones are near.  
  
It's the most wonderful time of the year!'"  
  
InuYasha stiffened, then bellowed out, "What is that crap?! Either turn it down or turn if OFF!"  
  
Sesshoumaru had stopped in the doorway, and his eyes were a little wide from InuYasha's outburst. "It is just Christmas music, sir."  
  
"It's crap! Shouldn't you be gone?"  
  
Sesshoumaru left and the music outside lowered. InuYasha turned back to his paperwork.  
  
"Christmas. Feh." 


	2. Christmas Past

CHRISTMAS PAST:  
Heartbreak  
  
(Christmas Eve. . . )  
  
"Merry Christmas, boss!"  
  
"Go home, Jaken!"  
  
"Sorry, boss!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
InuYasha couldn't stand it. The green and the red, the stupid little decorations Miyouga insisted on putting up. Christmas. Feh. Who needed it? After tomorrow they'll just take everything down, anyway. All of the rushing around, wasting money on gifts, children becoming ungrateful, spoiled little brats. All of it for one day out of each year.  
  
InuYasha straightened his desk and grabbed his briefcase. He locked his office up nice and tight, and walked out into the main office. The last person in the room, his brother Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, finishing up some last minute work.  
  
"Are you done, yet?" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Almost. . . "  
  
"Well, hurry up. It's late. I want some sleep."  
  
Sesshoumaru finished and quickly shut his computer down, then cleaned up his work space. When he finished, he joined InuYasha at the door. Work hours were over, so he addressed his brother informally. "InuYasha."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know. . . you are still invited to dinner tomorrow. Kagome insists on your being there. And Kikyou-"  
  
InuYasha held up a hand for silence. "Whatever. Don't expect me to be there. I have more important things to worry about."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, but nodded slightly.  
  
InuYasha walked out the door and closed it after Sesshoumaru. He locked it and for his parting words, he said, "Thursday, brother. I expect you to be here."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Sesshoumaru began to walk home, but then he stopped and yelled after his brother. "InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha stopped and turned around, his face barely showing any interest in his brother.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
"Feh. Whatever." InuYasha, turned back around and began walking again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Snow fell on everything. It fell on the rooftops, the dimly lit street lamps, the mailboxes, and the sidewalks. And it was as cold as InuYasha's heart.  
  
But he didn't seem to notice. He was at the height of his career, and things couldn't be better. He was making all the money a banker could, and that made him happy.  
  
Then that annoying little kid, Shippou was his name, stopped him.  
  
"InuYasha, sir?"  
  
"Whaddya want, kid? I ain't got time for shrimp like you."  
  
Shippou held out a jar filled with crumpled fives and ones, and some change at the bottom. A printed label glued around the jar showed the words "Kaede's Orphanage: Christmas Dinner." The kid spoke confidently. "Would you be willing to donate some money to the orphanage for Christmas dinner?"  
  
"Hell, no, kid. Get out of my way."  
  
"Not even a dime?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, sir?"  
  
"I said get out of my way, kid!"  
  
And with that, little Shippou did. InuYasha walked on without a backward glance.  
  
He pushed his free gloved hand deeper into his woolen coat pocket and shivered a little, unconsciously. 'There are wreaths hanging on the fuckin' street lamps.' He thought to himself. 'Christmas wreaths.' "Feh."  
  
He reached his three story, narrow house that sat between a bakery and an upscale apartment building. He stepped into the warm inside and removed his coat, and locked his briefcase in his office upstairs. He showered and changed into some warmer pajamas, and began to read his book.  
  
The clock was nearing 9:30 when InuYasha decided to go to bed.  
  
As he drifted off to sleep, he could hear sleigh bells jingling merrily on passing rental horse carriages. "Christmas. Feh." he grumbled as unconsciousness slowly took over.  
  
Then, the sleigh bells' sound began to warp into something larger and heavier-sounding. Like something me tal being dragged on the floor, something very heavy. To InuYasha's sleepy mind, it sounded like chains a prisoner would've worn many years ago, but his rationality quickly dismissed the thought. The sound continued, soft at first, then it grew louder, pulling InuYasha back out of sleep with every 'clunk-chink. clunk- chink.'  
  
"What the hell?" InuYasha growled to the darkness. By that time the sound was in the room, and it stopped just feet away from his own bed. The hair on InuYasha's arms and neck stood on end at the sudden cold feeling in the room. 'How could someone be in here?!' his mind thought wildly. 'I locked the place up! Well, whoever it is, they sure as hell are gonna get it!'  
  
InuYasha slowly reached over, blindly finding the switch on his lamp. He was ready. The light switched on, and InuYasha blinked courageously b at the figure before him.  
  
Then fear took him. His former - dead - colleague stood before him. He was clad in grey from head to toe. Even his skin looked grey. And the chains. . . the heavy chains on his wrists and ankles were unmistakable, verifying the noise he'd heard moments before. InuYasha couldn't keep the fear out of his voice when he spoke. "M - Miroku? What the fuhh. . . but - but you're-"  
  
"Dead? Yes, I know. It's a pity. But, you! You look well, InuYasha."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha's eyes stared in wide shock at the figure before him. "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No, you're not. Because if you were, you wouldn't be asking me that."  
  
"Well. . . well what do you want?"  
  
"Do you see these chains, InuYasha? I'm in purgatory. Isn't that nice? I'm carrying my 'mistakes' with me. My sins. The heavens cannot decide if they should let me in. They are testing me. I have come here to ask a favor of you, my dear friend, InuYasha."  
  
"Well - what is it, Miroku?"  
  
"My test is to help you change your ways. You've grown greedy and hateful, InuYasha. I'm also here to warn you. If you die, you'll die as I did. You'll carry your mistakes with you into your next life. I don't want that to happen to you, Friend. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. . . for now, anyway. If you can change, InuYasha, I will be freed of my chains and allowed into Heaven."  
  
"Heaven? You mean. . . God is. . ."  
  
"Real? Yes. He is very much real. And He sees you every day, InuYasha. And He wants me to remember you something that may make you change your hateful ways and make you realize the Spirit of Christmas."  
  
"Christmas? Feh."  
  
"You see?! There, you just did it!" Miroku exclaimed suddenly, pointing a grey finger at his former colleague.  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"'Feh.' They hate it when you say that!'  
  
"They who?"  
  
Miroku then pointed the finger skywards. "*They,* InuYasha! Him, He, and His Angels! They want you to change! There is so much you are shutting out! You were once so kind, InuYasha. What happened to you?"  
  
InuYasha shifted uncomfortably under his sheets, trying to adjust to the fact that his dead best friend was standing just two feet away from his bed. "I - Nothing was the same. . . after you died."  
  
"You've turned so cold. . . " Miroku reached out and touched his friend's warm face with cold fingers. "That is not you. That is not who you truly are, InuYasha."  
  
"Hey!" InuYasha jerked away from the coldness on his face.  
  
Miroku sighed, and looked at his fingers. "I know. . . they are so cold. I am always so cold. But so are you. I will be freed of all of this if you can change." Miroku said again.  
  
InuYasha said nothing, but instead stared at the air between them.  
  
After a stretch of silence, Miroku spoke. "Come here, InuYasha." He walked to the window and looked out. InuYasha cautiously got up and walked over, joining his deceased companion at the window. He looked out on the snowy street and asked, "So?"  
  
Miroku just "shhhh'd" him and continued to stare out the window. Or rather, InuYasha realized, *at* the window.  
  
What was he doing?  
  
InuYasha peeled his eyes away from Miroku and settled a stare onto the frosty glass. Then the glass. . . *moved*. It was the only way he could describe it. It just *moved*, and then, it * lurched*. InuYasha yelped. "What the-!!"  
  
The window began to morph and grow larger, and the air around him grew colder. His bedroom walls melted away, all except for the window, and he found himself standing outside of the old bar he and Miroku used to spend their time in during their college days, only five years ago.  
  
In front of him was the newly formed window, now very large, and looking in, he could see, to his surprise, himself, five years ago, dancing to a fast Christmas song with. . . with. . .  
  
"Kikyou." InuYasha just stared.  
  
"Yes," Miroku said, finally turning his gaze from the window to InuYasha. "It is the year 1998. Our Senior year of college, Christmas Eve. Surly you remember this party? My Big Holiday Bash? There I am in the back there, harassing some poor girl. . ."  
  
InuYasha was just barely listening to Miroku, for his gaze was on Kikyou. He hadn't seen her since this night. And she still looked so beautiful to him. . . obviously, his feelings for her had not faded. He watched her, his present self and his past self, as she sang along with the music, dancing, her arms around his past self's neck.  
  
"'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, But the very next day, You gave it away. This year, To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special,'" she was singing with the music.  
  
InuYasha could only sigh as he watched the image from the past, an empty ache growing in his chest.  
  
"So, you are still in love with her."  
  
InuYasha started, and looked at Miroku. "What?"  
  
"You are still in love with Kikyou. Oh, don't give me that dumb look, InuYasha. I knew you were in love with her. I am not stupid."  
  
"So, I am - *was*. Your point?"  
  
"Watch this." was all Miroku said.  
  
InuYasha turned back to the window just in time to see Kikyou pull his past self out of the door and onto the front steps that led into the club.  
  
He and Miroku rounded the corner of the building so they could see. InuYasha watched Kikyou as she shivered, and his past self wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What is it, Kikyou?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that. . . well. . . it's something pretty important. And it's hard. For me to say it. InuYasha, I -"  
  
"OH!" the past InuYasha suddenly exclaimed. He looked around to his waist and pulled a beeper off of his belt loop. "Had it on vibrate," he said sheepishly.  
  
Kikyou sighed, annoyed at the interruption. The past InuYasha looked at the small screen on the beeper and said, "Damn! They need me at the bank. Can this wait?"  
  
"No, InuYasha. It can't." Kikyou's voice sounded deeper, and it broke with every other word.  
  
And the present InuYasha was beginning to recognize this.  
  
But his past self looked at her and inquired, "Well, what is it? Hurry, they really need me."  
  
"I'm trying to tell you I love you!" Kikyou yelled abruptly.  
  
InuYasha watched his own jaw drop. "You. . . what?"  
  
"I love you, InuYasha. Please don't leave tonight. This is important to me. . . It's Christmas Eve."  
  
"Yeah. . . but," his former self held up the beeper, "*this* is important to *me*."  
  
Kikyou's eyes narrowed. "So you are telling me that your work is more important than me?"  
  
"Well. . . I. . . they really need me right know. " He placed a quick kiss on her cheek and started to walk away.  
  
"InuYasha." Kikyou tried to stop him. "If you walk away now, if you leave, you can consider us over. Finished."  
  
And with that, his former self stopped. He turned around to face her. "What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You're being ridiculous."  
  
"I'm not. You always do this. Whenever work calls you, you leave me. I can't take it anymore. I love you so much, but you always leave me alone. Is my heart not enough for you?" The former InuYasha's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Your heart cannot pay the bills."  
  
Kikyou's jaw dropped, and she stared at him with an expression that was so hurt, even the coldest man would've softened. But the former InuYasha wasn't cold; he was stupid. "Fine." he said, and he walked away. "We're over, then. Tell Miroku I left early," he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Now, Kikyou just stood there by herself, frozen to the spot. She stared after him, then put a hand over her mouth, and began to cry.  
  
Today's InuYasha watched her cry with a twinge in his chest he had not felt in a long time. It was. . . sorrow.  
  
The ground began to shift suddenly, and Kikyou's form swirled into the background, and the background swirled back into his bedroom walls. He turned to look at the window, and it was back to normal, as well. The temperature was warm once again.  
  
"You were an idiot." Miroku said, turning to him.  
  
"Yeah. . . " InuYasha's eyebrows were drawn together. "I don't see what the point of showing me that was. It just brought up a painful memory."  
  
"What I wanted to show you is how quickly you can lose something that is important to you. In this case, it was Kikyou. You will keep losing these things if you do not change, InuYasha."  
  
"That didn't work, Miroku," a female voice suddenly said from somewhere in the room. InuYasha and Miroku both turned to the bed, and there sat a very pretty woman with long, black hair swept up into a ponytail. Her eyes were lined with red makeup, and she wore a tight, silky red, Japanese kimono.  
  
"Well!" Miroku exclaimed. "It's you!"  
  
"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"I am Sango." the woman replied. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." 


	3. Christmas Present

CHRISTMAS PRESENT:  
Poverty  
  
"WHAT?" InuYasha asked incredulously. "Another one? What have I done to any of you that is so wrong?!"  
  
"I told you," Miroku explained, "it's your behavior. You've grown greedy, and hateful. . . heartless. And you haven't told me why. Why, InuYasha? Why were you so cold to Kikyou, the woman you loved, that night? What happened to you?"  
  
"That night. . . " InuYasha began,"it was her fault. If she was willing to end it just because I had to go to one lousy emergency, then I must not have been that important to her."  
  
"But you were," Sango said. "She was trying to get you to stay. All you did was hurt her by making her think that *she* wasn't at all important to *you*."  
  
"And," Miroku added, "she had just told you that she loved you. She said it twice. Why would she lie?"  
  
InuYasha looked down at his hands. Why had he been such an idiot? Why? "I know now. . . " he said. "I was an idiot. . . " Then his expression became placid once again. "But I wouldn't be were I am today if I hadn't left her that night. And I like where I am."  
  
"Lonely? With nothing to comfort you but your possessions?" Miroku asked. "You can't make love to money."  
  
"So what?!" InuYasha yelled. "I left her! I don't need any one! And I'm not lonely!"  
  
Sango sighed. "Miroku, why don't you let me try from another angle, ne?"  
  
Miroku nodded and stepped back.  
  
Sango took InuYasha's arm, and he jerked away. "What are you gonna do?" he growled.  
  
"There is something you need to see," Sango told him calmly. "Come with me." She reached out to take his arm again, and, out of curiosity, he let her.  
  
A swirl of white light and wind surrounded them, and when it faded away, he and Sango were standing outside Kaede's Orphanage.  
  
"The Orphanage? So what?"  
  
"Why don't we go inside?" Sango asked, still holding onto his arm. She led him inside, past a front desk, and down a hallway into a large room. The air was warm from the fireplace in the large room, and children in over- sized clothing ran about, playing and giggling. In a corner was a large, crooked Christmas tree, and on it, bright red Christmas decorations, all of them hand made. A paper chain was wrapped around the tree in a spiral, and there were frames with macaroni glued around the edges that hung as ornaments. There was a frame for every child, his or her picture smiling from inside it.  
  
A large old-fashioned chair sat by the fireplace, and sitting in it was the old woman Kaede. The small Shippou was sitting in her lap. Sango led him over to where they were. "Don't try to talk to them," she told InuYasha, "they can't see or hear us."  
  
"Miss Kaede," Shippou said, "Do we have enough money for Christmas dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"Don't ye worry about that, little Shippou," she told him. "We will have a dinner."  
  
"Will we have turkey?" Shippou asked excitedly. "And mashed potatoes, and gravey, and biscuits, and pumpkin pie-"  
  
"All right, Shippou!" Kaede interrupted him. "Don't ye worry, I said! Time for bed. St. Nicholas needs everyone to be asleep for him when he comes with yer gifts." She pick the little boy up and sat him on her hip, and he yawned.  
  
"I hope Santa doesn't bring me socks again," the boy said sleepily.  
  
Kaede laughed and made her way through the room. Sango and InuYasha followed her down the drafty hallway and into an even draftier room lined with beds. Wool blankets covered each bed, and cotton sheets of different colors lay beneath them. The moon shined into the room from the large window at the far end wall.  
  
Kaede put the little boy in his bed and tucked him in tight. "Be warm," she wished him. "And tomorrow will be Christmas."  
  
"And we'll have turkey?!"  
  
"Sleep now, little Shippou!" Kaede whispered.  
  
"Good night Miss Kaede."  
  
"Sleep well."  
  
Sango and InuYasha followed her back out of the room. When she shut the door, the old woman sighed and shook her head.  
  
Another young woman of about 20 years old came over to her.  
  
"Miss Kaede? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just worried. I wish I could give the children a dream feast tomorrow. . . but no one donated enough money."  
  
They began to walk slowly back down to the large room. "Miss Kaede. . . " the young woman said, "we will do what we can. The children. . . " she sighed, "the children may not care. . . "  
  
"That they will, Sarah. Shippou is expecting a magnificent banquet. . . we only had enough money for two small turkeys and thirty potatoes. . . that will never feed everyone."  
  
"Ooooh, people make me so angry!" Sarah exclaimed. "They sit there in their nice homes with enough turkey and food for an army, while there are children starving here! And that InuYasha Tokunawa! He has enough money to feed a country, yet he donates not a cent to us! These children have broken hearts on Christmas," Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "No child. . . no child should be so unhappy on Christmas."  
  
"Do not worry," Kaede comforted the younger woman. "We will pray for a better Christmas day next year. Meanwhile, we need to go see the cooks about the menu tomorrow. It won't be a good one, but it will feed the children."  
  
Their voices and images began to fade, and the white swirl once again surrounded Sango and InuYasha. When the swirl subsided, were back outside the orphanage.  
  
"What do you think, InuYasha?" Sango asked him. She was still gripping is arm.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The children, you heartless imbecile! They are starving, and these women are doing everything they can for them! You heard Miss Sarah speak of you. And she spoke the truth. Why don't you donate?"  
  
"Because I. . . " InuYasha growled, but then he stopped, and his eyebrows drew together in slow realization. "Because I don't care," he said softly.  
  
"Yes!" Sango said with hope. "You are beginning to realize! You can do something about their food shortage! You can feed little Shippou and all of those other children like him! Why don't you?!"  
  
InuYasha looked at her, and said feebly, "It is my money, and I'll do with it what I wish."  
  
Sango's expression fell. "That didn't convince you. . . Well, then. . . maybe *this* will."  
  
Before InuYasha could argue or protest, the familiar white swirl took them again, and this time they materialized in front of a small home in a poorer part of the neighborhood.  
  
"Where are we now?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"This is your brother's home. . . as small as it is. But it's his home, all the same. It's also more of a home than you'll ever have, if you don't change." She began to walk, tugging his arm with her, and they went inside.  
  
There was a small living room, decorated with pictures of his father, InuYasha saw, and even an old one of his mother, before she died. There were other pictures around those, presumably Kagome's family. There was even one of Kikyou. Though she was only a friend of their small family, she was like family, InuYasha realized.  
  
A small, cozy tree sat in a corner by the fireplace. Under it were small presents, only about five or six, wrapped in brown paper, and cheap bows.  
  
The room was empty until a small girl with long black hair entered the room. She walked on a pink crutch. . . it was Rin. 'My niece,' InuYasha realized. She was about six or seven, now. The last time he had seen her, she'd been too small to walk. And now she was, but just hardly. He watched her waddle on her crutch to sit by the fireplace. She was making a string of popcorn and cranberries for the tree. 'She's a cripple. . . how did that happen?' InuYasha asked himself, his eyebrows drawn together once again.  
  
"She had an accident when she was ice skating," Sango answered his thought. InuYasha looked at her, surprised. Sango continued. "She fell on her foot the wrong way. Her bones snapped, and with them, some nerves. You should've seen your brother. I've never seen him so scared. . . in fact, that was the only time I've ever seen him scared. The hospital bills are what put your brother so deeply in debt. They have no insurance, so they had to pay it all. They sold their first home, which was bigger than this one, and much nicer. They pawned things, and they even bought little food. But it still wasn't enough, and they ended up here." Sango leaned closer to InuYasha's ear and whispered, "Do you see your niece, InuYasha? Do you see her spirit? This poverty has phased her none. She deserves nicer than this. And so do her parents. They've gone through such harsh times. Unfair times. Do you care at all?"  
  
"I-" InuYasha began, bit was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Rin! Sweety! Dinner is ready!" It was Kagome, calling her from the small kitchen. Sango and InuYasha followed Rin into the room, and stood by the table.  
  
'Kagome still looks beautiful. . . but tired,' InuYasha thought. 'It's been. . . four years since I last saw her.'  
  
Kagome was stirring a pot of soup, and dipping it into three bowls. "Nothing like Campbell's," she sighed, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"I like soup," Rin said in a cheery voice.  
  
Then, the back door opened, and in came Sesshoumaru, his black boots sprinkled white with snow. He was carrying firewood.  
  
"Was there enough?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Just barely," he replied, kissing her on the cheek. He went into the living room to feed the fire, then returned to the kitchen, removing his coat and scarf.  
  
"Soup again," he commented.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome replied. "But Rin likes it," she said, winking at the little girl.  
  
Rin smiled an almost-toothless smile in return. The corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth lifted when he saw it, and he sat down at the table, turning back to Kagome. When she set his bowl down in front of him, he grabbed her wrist before she could turn away, and kissed her hand with a grin.  
  
"Oh, stop it," Kagome muttered at him, trying to suppress a smile, while waving him off to return to the stove. Sesshoumaru smiled and snickered, and winked at Rin, and the little girl giggled.  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow. 'I don't think I've heard him laugh since we were kids. But here, it seems like he does it all the time.'  
  
Kagome joined them at the table, with her own bowl of soup.  
  
"Can I say blessing?" Rin asked.  
  
"It's your father's turn, tonight," Kagome said, looking pointedly at her husband.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled feebly in return, then entwined his fingers together at his chin, and closed his eyes. Kagome did so, as well, and Rin, too, who squeezed her eyes shut and swung her working foot absently.  
  
"Lord," Sesshoumaru began, "We thank you for this food. We have hit rough times, and realize how lucky we are to be sharing this meal together. As a family."  
  
With that, Kagome opened an eye to watch her husband.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued, oblivious to her stare. "With Christmas tomorrow, we wish the world a night of peace, and pray that everyone is well with their own dinners. Amen."  
  
"Amen." came Kagome's soft voice.  
  
"Amen!" Rin exclaimed, then began to dig in to her soup.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with a little bit of sadness in his eyes. Kagome looked back at him, and opened her mouth to say something, when Rin spoke up through a full mouth.  
  
"Whr i Santer-"  
  
"Swallow, Rin." Sesshoumaru commanded softly.  
  
Rin did so, then began again. "When is Santa coming?"  
  
"Very late tonight," Kagome answered her, "when all the little girls and boys are in bed and asleep."  
  
"Will he eat the cookies I made him?"  
  
"Of course," Sesshoumaru said. "He wouldn't ignore such a gift. And besides," he added, picking up his spoon, "Your cookies are delicious."  
  
When they finished eating, they went into the living room. They finished Rin's popcorn string, wrapped it around the tree, and then, Rin wanted to read "The Night Before Christmas." Sesshoumaru took up the task, and Kagome listened with a smile, and giggled at Rin's plethora of comments and questions she asked through the entire story.  
  
When the story was over, they put Rin to bed, and went into the kitchen.  
  
Sango and InuYasha still watched in silence.  
  
"What was that at blessing?" Kagome asked her husband from the sink, while he cleared the table.  
  
"I just. . . " Sesshoumaru started, and then he put the dishes down at the sink and suddenly hugged his wife close to him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"I wish we could give her better." Sesshoumaru said sadly.  
  
Hugging her husband back, Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears, and she squeezed them shut, trying not to cry. "She is happy," she said, her voice breaking. "We're doing what we can."  
  
"But we have so little. We couldn't even afford a ham for dinner tomorrow."  
  
"She won't care."  
  
"That's why she deserves it." Sesshoumaru still held Kagome to him, and he closed his eyes. "So much has happened to us. She's lost so much. . . use of a leg, a nice home. . . she keeps asking me about her 'Uncle InuYasha,' and if he'll be here tomorrow. I don't know what to tell her."  
  
"She wants us all together," Kagome sighed, wiping her eyes and leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.  
  
The watching InuYasha felt a large twinge of guilt in his heart at their words. Rin wanted him there?  
  
"Well," Kagome said, attempting to cheer up, "at least your father and Kikyou will be here for dinner tomorrow. And Mama and Souta."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "I just wish InuYasha was like he used to be. He used to be so much fun. He was a part of this family. But now. . . "  
  
"Yes, well," Kagome smoothed Sesshoumaru's shirt across his chest, "I think he will join us when he's ready. We'll be waiting for him when he is."  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed his wife meaningfully. "I'm glad you're here with me, Kagome. Where would we all be without you?"  
  
She smiled skeptically. "Hmmmm. . . flattery will get you none, buddy," she joked.  
  
Her husband smiled at her. "It was worth a try," he said back, kissing her again. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas." she replied.  
  
The white swirl came up around Sango and InuYasha again, surprising him this time. Sango had taken him back to his own bedroom. Miroku was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Now how do you feel?" Sango asked him, finally letting go of his arm.  
  
"Guilty," he replied truthfully.  
  
"Your family still loves you. You all need to reconcile."  
  
InuYasha was silent in thought.  
  
"One more question," Sango told him. He looked up expectantly.  
  
"How do you feel about Christmas?"  
  
"Christmas?" InuYasha asked himself. "Christmas is. . . well, okay, I guess. I still don't see why I should have anything to do with it."  
  
"Ku, ku, ku. . . foolish InuYasha," came a deep male voice from the fireplace.  
  
'What is it, now?' InuYasha thought in anguish.  
  
"Naraku." Sango said.  
  
InuYasha turned to the fireplace and saw a tall figure clad in a satin black cloak and downcast hood standing in front of it. The figure lifted his head, and took his hood off. A beautiful man with long, wavy black hair stood before them, and Sango stepped back.  
  
"So it has to come to this," she said sadly.  
  
"Come to what?" InuYasha asked her, fearful of the way she sounded.  
  
"Yes," Naraku replied. "He still doesn't see the meaning."  
  
"The meaning of what?" InuYasha inquired.  
  
"Christmas, Foolish One. I am to show you something now that will change your mind about your ways forever." 


	4. Christmas Future

CHRISTMAS FUTURE:  
Death  
  
InuYasha was too afraid of this. . . *spirit* that towered before him to say anything.  
  
"Come, Foolish One," Naraku said to him. InuYasha didn't hesitate, and watched as the cozy fire glowing in his fireplace died and flickered out, and the stone wall behind it suddenly slid aside, revealing noises of howling wind. A few dead leaves blew through the opening and onto his bedroom floor. Naraku crouched down low and exited the room, and InuYasha followed.  
  
"Goodbye, InuYasha," he heard Sango call from somewhere in the room. "I wish you luck!"  
  
'Luck with what?' he thought, inwardly frightened.  
  
He stepped through the opening in his fireplace and into a dark world. Land of plain, grassy hills spread before InuYasha and the Dark Spirit, and they were as grey as the clouds in the sky. Thunder rumbled loudly and deliberately, and lightening flickered in the distance. Wind from the East blew hard, abruptly tugging InuYasha's thick hair up and away from him.  
  
Naraku began to walk forward, and InuYasha followed behind.  
  
The Dark Spirit finally led him to the largest hill, where there stood a massive black tree, with crooked, sharp looking branches that held a cluster of grey leaves. The tree's trunk withstood the wind, but it's smaller branches could not, and they swayed, just barely holding onto their leaves. "Where are we?" InuYasha hollered over the howling of the wind and the creaking of the mighty tree.  
  
"Do you know who I am, InuYasha, Foolish One?" Naraku yelled back in a voice as mighty as the tree. When InuYasha didn't answer, Naraku spoke again. "I am Naraku. The Ghost of Christmas Future." He paused, perhaps for dramatic effect. "You have been shown your Christmas Past, and your Christmas Present (A/N: No pun intended. ^_~). Both aspects failed to teach you anything about kindness, and giving, selfishness, and greed. So I, Naraku, have been sent here to show you your Christmas Future. . . and I am grim to say, Foolish One, that your future does not look bright. Not if you don't change."  
  
"What does an empty field have to do with my future?!" InuYasha yelled back, aggravated.  
  
"It is not the field itself." the Dark Spirit answered him, "It is rather, what is buried within it."  
  
"Huh?" InuYasha asked now, in a barely audible voice.  
  
Naraku motioned a hand over to point out a spot of land beside the base of the tree. Lightening crashed, and the light revealed a headstone.  
  
"Look closer," said Naraku.  
  
InuYasha stepped closer, and stooped down so he could read the words engraved on the stone. The words read:  
  
"ITO TOKUNAWA BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER MAY SHE FOREVER REST IN PEACE"  
  
"My mother's grave?" InuYasha yelled back to Naraku.  
  
"Look again," he replied.  
  
He did, and InuYasha regretted it. When he looked, another flash of lightening revealed another headstone, buried right beside his mother's. Hesitantly, InuYasha crept closer to the stone, and his eyes widened at the words he read.  
  
"INUYASHA TOKUNAWA SON AND BROTHER RIP"  
  
"Wha. . . what the. . . " InuYasha felt his chest and throat begin to tighten with fear. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe, and he didn't want to believe what he saw. So, naturally, he exploded.  
  
"All right!" he yelled, "The fucking joke's OVER! What the hell is this?! Who are you people, thinking you can screw around with me like this, huh?!"  
  
Naraku replied as calmly and as placidly as before. "This is merely a job we were sent here to do. Do you see what is written on your grave, Foolish One? The wording is not as heartfelt as what is written on your mother's. And it is because of your demeanor towards others." Naraku's voice began to raise in anger. "Towards the people that are trying to love you, and are willing to let you into their lives, they way you were before money poisoned your mind! Do you realize it yet, InuYasha? If you live your whole life in solitude, that is the way you will die!! Alone, and with no one, and nothing but your possessions!"  
  
InuYasha listened intently with his eyebrows drawn together, fear and denial swirling in his eyes.  
  
Naraku continued his lecture. "Your life is not judged by what you have earned, but by the people you have loved, and the people who have loved you back, as well as the kindness you have shown them! Christmas, is not about receiving gifts! It is about His day of birth! His final step in His creation! It is a day on which we remember to show kindness to EVERYONE, no matter what race or creed! It is a day to show everyone the love that is in your heart! You give gifts on Christmas to show the ones that you love that they are worth it! Do you see now, InuYasha? If you go on as you are now," the Dark Spirit pointed sharply to InuYasha's headstone, "THIS will be your fate!!"  
  
"No. . . " InuYasha said weakly. "No. . . "  
  
"What?" came Naraku's voice, cruel and mocking. "You thought that your family would be around you in the end? Foolish One! I've said it once! If you go on as you are now, you will die ALONE! With NO ONE! Is that what you want? To be hated in the end, by everyone? Riches can only make you happy for a little while! If you put them to good use, you will benefit greatly in the end! Do you see now, InuYasha?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Do you SEE?!"  
  
Then came InuYasha's small voice, just barely distinct above the howling wind. "I. . . I see. . . I see. . . " his voice broke. "I see. . . " 


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:  
It's A Wonderful Life  
  
"I see. . . I see. . . " InuYasha awoke to his own muttering on the hard wood floor beside his fireplace that Christmas morning. His hair was tangled and messy, and there was a crunchy grey leaf stuck to his cheek. He opened his eyes suddenly, and scrambled up off the floor, the leaf falling lazily to the ground. "I SEE!" he yelled out, running to his window.  
  
He shoved it open, and stuck his head out the window. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" he yelled hysterically. Many people stopped to look at him in confusion, and among them was the little orphan Shippou. After a moment, the boy shrugged and continued to walk.  
  
"YOU! BOY!" InuYasha yelled out suddenly, pointing to the orphan.  
  
Shippou stopped and looked up at InuYasha. "Sir?"  
  
"Run to the market and buy your orphanage five large turkeys!"  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
"And fetch me a large ham, as well!!"  
  
"Mister InuYasha, sir-" Shippou began, but stopped when the young banker disappeared from the window.  
  
Soon enough, though, his front door flew open, and out came InuYasha, robe and all, to give money to the boy. "This should be enough," he spoke in a loud, ecstatic voice.  
  
Shippou took one look at the amount of money he was handed and nearly fainted. "But, sir, this is-"  
  
"Enough! Enough to feed you and the other children at your home! Go buy your food before it gets too late!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"And do not forget my ham!"  
  
InuYasha shooed the boy away, and then realized how beautiful his street looked in the morning. The wreaths on the street lamps, the snow on the ground, the rental horse carriages that clip-clopped by. The cars seemed to drive by lazily, and the clouds that blanketed the sky were the lightest of whites. InuYasha looked up to it and gave out the happiest of laughs.  
  
He ran back inside, wanting to get to his brother's home as soon as possible.  
  
He also couldn't wait to see Rin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Shippou brought his ham back to him, InuYasha paid the boy generously.  
  
"Go buy yourself a gift other than socks!" he told him.  
  
Shippou gave him the most incredulous of looks, and then left in a most confused state.  
  
InuYasha dressed in his best winter clothes, with a bright red scarf around his neck to conclude his look. On the way to his brother's home, he realized that his family may not take his sudden change of mind so openly.  
  
'Well, I'll just have to try to convince them,' he told himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Knock, knock, knock!  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG!"  
  
InuYasha knocked impatiantly on his brother's door, and he had made it just in time, around noon. The door opened, and there appeared his brother's face. He looked slightly confused and expectant for a split second, but when he saw InuYasha's form at his doorstep, his eyes became cloudy, and his expression dumbfounded, and he stood in front of the entrance, guarding it. "I thought you weren't coming, InuYasha."  
  
"I changed my mind!" InuYasha replied whole-heartedly. "I brought a ham!" he held the ham up to Sesshoumaru as Shippou had held up his jar of charity the night before.  
  
"InuYasha, I. . . why are you. . . What is this?"  
  
"What? Me? I. . . Sesshoumaru," InuYasha looked down, sorrowful and guilty,"I. . . had a dream last night. . . and I realized that, if I keep acting the way I am, I'm only going to end up alone. And I never stopped loving you guys. After Miroku died, I just put all my love away, somewhere. I let greed take over, and I regret it. I came here, not only bearing this ham, but to apologize, as well. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry for every cruel thing I've ever said or done to you, and I want you to know that I am willing to be a part of our family, again. I want to. I didn't realize it until now, but I've missed you, all. And I need you. Will you accept me back into the family? Will you forgive me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru studied him placidly for a moment, trying to figure out if this split personality was for real. Then without warning, his face broke into a smile, and he grabbed his brother up and hugged him, in a sincere, tight hug, the ham squished awkwardly in-between them, but unnoticed. Sesshoumaru said into InuYasha's ear, "You are forgiven, brother. I've missed you, too."  
  
And for the first time in years, InuYasha smiled kindly at his brother.  
  
"Come in!" Sesshoumaru said happily. "Come meet you niece!"  
  
Rin was nowhere to be seen in the living room, but Kagome appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Sesshoumaru who is. . . ?" she stopped when she saw InuYasha. "Inu. . . InuYasha. . . what are you. . . " She looked to her husband for an explanation.  
  
"InuYasha has been kind enough to bring us a. . . well, *squished* ham," he said with a hearty laugh. "He wishes to be welcomed back into the family, Kagome."  
  
She stood for a moment, her mouth slightly open. Perhaps she could not believe her ears. "You. . . He. . . A ham. . . " She looked at InuYasha, and he tried on his best smile. Kagome then rushed forward to him, her eyes quickly filling with tears. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly, the poor ham being squished once again. "Oh, InuYasha!" she cried, "We have missed you! We've wanted you back here for so long-"  
  
"Kagome, dear," Sesshoumaru politely interrupted her, trying to pry her arms from around InuYasha's neck, "The ham. . . "  
  
She moved back and looked at him with red, watery, but happy, eyes. "Huh?" she looked down and saw the now lopsided ham wrapped in plastic wrap in her brother-in-law's hand. "Oh!" she said, laughing and sniffling, "I'll go put this poor thing in the oven!" she exclaimed, taking the ham from InuYasha.  
  
She ran out of the room, sniffling and laughing, and the happiest her husband had seen her in years.  
  
"Let me take your coat," he said to InuYasha. InuYasha nodded and let his brother help him out of his wool coat, and he gave him his scarf, as well.  
  
While Sesshoumaru was putting the coat and scarf on a coat hook by the door, there was another knock on the door, and he answered it.  
  
"Dad!" he hugged his father in the doorway. "Look who's decided to join us!" He told him, already removing his father's hat. The handsome white- haired man of his early fifties stepped in, and looked up from wiping his feet to see his youngest son. "Well. . . miracles do happen on Christmas. . . InuYasha." came his deep baritone voice. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
InuYasha just waved nervously.  
  
"How are you, son?!" his father exclaimed, holding out his hand for InuYasha to shake. His son did so, and his tall father then hugged him, as unexpectedly as Sesshoumaru had. "It's good to see you again, son."  
  
And with a pat on the shoulder, his father withdrew, with a special look in his eye for InuYasha, and then made his way into the kitchen, Sesshoumaru in tow. "What smells good?!" InuYasha heard his father's voice ask happily.  
  
Then there was a tug on his pant leg. InuYasha turned around and looked down at his waist to see his niece, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Are you Uncle InuYasha?" she asked with the innocent tone only a child could have.  
  
InuYasha got down on a knee and smiled at her. "Yes I am." he told her. "You must be Rin."  
  
Rin nodded her head vigorously, and gave him that nearly-toothless smile. InuYasha had to smile back, and he hugged her small form. When he withdrew, Rin asked, "Where have you been all of this time, Uncle InuYasha?"  
  
"Aaah. . . I've been, uhh. . . trapped somewhere. For a long time. Why don't I tell you my story after dinner, huh? Would you like that?" InuYasha tickled her stomach.  
  
"Yes!" Rin answered, giggling. She gathered her pink crutch tighter under her arm, and made her way over to the window. She then exclaimed, "Gramma and Souta are coming!"  
  
And sure enough, Yoko and Souta were making their way up the cobblestone path, gifts and a pumpkin pie in hand. Rin opened the door before they could knock, and exclaimed, "Gramma!!"  
  
By that time, Sesshoumaru, Father, and Kagome had all re-entered the living- room at Rin's squeal.  
  
"Mamma!" Kagome's pleasant voice exclaimed as she hugged her mother. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kagome!" Her mother replied, squeezing her daughter back as Sesshoumaru relieved her of the gifts and pie she'd been carrying.  
  
Kagome released her mother, then turned to Souta. "Hey, kid!" she said, standing on the tips of her toes to hug him. He was a little too old to be called "kid," 23 in fact, but he really didn't seem to mind it. He hugged her back with his eyes closed, and InuYasha remembered hearing that Souta had gone to a five-year University. He must rarely see his sister.  
  
Yoko turned to speak with Rin and Sesshoumaru, and as Souta looked up while he released Kagome, his eyes fell on InuYasha. Recognition flashed immediately in the young man's eyes, and he walked over to InuYasha, confidently. "So, you've decided to join us." He held out his right hand for InuYasha to shake. A slight smile showed that Souta was happy to have him back.  
  
InuYasha gripped Souta's hand in his own, and shook it.  
  
Souta laughed. "It's good to have you back, Uncle."  
  
InuYasha said nothing, but nodded. By that time, Yoko had noticed his presence, as well. "InuYasha? Is that really you? My," she said, stepping up to examine him, "I haven't seen you in so long, I couldn't be sure!" Then, without missing a beat, she put her arms around him in a motherly fashion. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Yoko." InuYasha said, hugging her back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"When will Kikyou be here?"  
  
"We can't eat without her!"  
  
"She called and said she had to stop by the orphanage to help with their Christmas dinner or something. They called her at the last minute."  
  
"Well, I hope she gets here soon! The Christmas dinner here looks delicious!"  
  
InuYasha's ears perked at the sound of Kikyou's name as he listened to all of the happy chatter. He'd forgotten. Kikyou.  
  
What would he say to her? After five years of intentionally avoiding her?  
  
His stomach suddenly shook nervously, and so did his hands. She would be here soon. Would she look different? 'Idiot. . . of course she'll look different. It's been five years.'  
  
Everyone sat at the table, just waiting. The food smelled delicious, and thanks to InuYasha and Yoko's contributions, it would be no small meal.  
  
Finally, the living room door opened, and everyone but InuYasha got up to greet Kikyou. Rin noticed him and tugged on is pant leg. "Come on, Uncle InuYasha! Kikyou's here! Come tell her hello!"  
  
InuYasha nodded numbly and obliged. He walked into the living room, his eyes on the ground. He could hear her voice, and it sounded a little alien, but familiar all the same. He then hesitantly looked up.  
  
And there she was.  
  
She hadn't noticed him, yet. She still talked lively with everyone else, removing her scarf and coat, her long hair falling loose from its tie, until she took the tie out. She shook her hair down unconsciously, and InuYasha realized that she looked even more beautiful than when he'd last seen her. She looked older and more mature, her voice a little deeper with confidence, and her body. . . well. . . that looked even better, as well.  
  
Kagome said something that made Kikyou laugh, and her eyes crinkled when she smiled, her teeth a beautiful white behind her red lipstick.  
  
Then she spotted him. Her smile faded and her eyes held only resentment, as well as disbelief.  
  
Of course she wouldn't welcome him as warmly as the others. InuYasha hadn't expected her to.  
  
Everyone noticed how silent she had become, and they all watched as the former couple shared a long, intense stare.  
  
Kikyou suddenly looked away toward Kagome, and breathed in a shaky breath. She whispered something to her, and Kagome nodded, with a look of understanding.  
  
InuYasha looked at his brother, who was looking at him. Sesshoumaru walked over to him and told him in a low voice, "If this is too uncomfortable for you, we can have you over some other time. . . "  
  
"No," InuYasha said. "I want to stay. I want to talk with her, anyway."  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped back and looked his brother square in the eye, searching for any certain discomfort, but found only determination. "All right. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"InuYasha." It was Kikyou. InuYasha turned to see her standing confidently in front of him, her hand outstretched. She did not smile. "Merry Christmas. I hope you're well."  
  
InuYasha stared stupidly for a moment, then took her hand weakly, and shook it. "Kikyou. . . Merry Christmas. I am well. And you?"  
  
"I'm very well. I was told it was you who donated to the orphanage. It was very generous of you. Thank you. I - I help out there every Christmas," she explained. "The children have never seen so much food in their lives. Everyone wanted me to thank you."  
  
InuYasha realized he was still holding her hand, and he let go, and nodded. "It was. . . my pleasure. . ."  
  
There was an awkward silence, and Kagome plastered a smile on her face and cheerfully broke in. "Well, the food's getting cold! Let's go eat!"  
  
Yoko agreed. "You're right! Come, on! Everyone to the table!"  
  
Everyone filed into the small kitchen and took their seats, resuming normal conversation. Kikyou sat in the furthest seat from InuYasha.  
  
"CAN I SAY BLESSING?" Rin asked her mother loudly over everyone else.  
  
Kagome looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, Rin! Go ahead. Shhh! Quiet down everyone! Rin wants to say blessing!"  
  
The adults all smiled at one another regarding Rin's request as they placed their entwined fingers at their chin's and closed their eyes. InuYasha hesitantly did so, as well. It had been a long time since he'd last prayed.  
  
When Rin found the silence in the room satisfactory, she began. "Umm. . . We want to thank God for our food today. It looks really yummy and we're all very hungry. So thank you. And um. . . happy birthday, Jesus! And god bless us, every one! Amen!"  
  
The adults all laughed an "Amen," and Rin just beamed.  
  
InuYasha quirked a smile, and looked up as some the ham he'd brought was passed to him. After all of the food had been passed around, InuYasha had the most wonderful family dinner of his life. Everyone talked and laughed, and everyone was happy. And for one instance, during one of his father's funnier stories, a laughing Kikyou looked at InuYasha with no malice or resentment. As if she was willing to forgive him. But her look was only a glance, and her eyes left him to look back at his father.  
  
After dessert, everyone left the kitchen to open gifts. InuYasha had none, and after several apologies from Kagome, he finally convinced her that he was all right without any gifts. He just sat back and watched everyone else, and the looks on their faces when they saw what their loved one had given them. Rin squealed at a new car for her Barbie Doll, and there was a touching moment when Kagome opened a present from Souta. He had bought her a set of diamond stud earrings. Very large diamond stud earrings. The emotional Kagome very nearly cried, and Sesshoumaru just laughed and put the earrings on her. Kagome hugged her brother tightly a second time.  
  
Kikyou received a lovely necklace and a set of red earmuffs that were worn up around your neck instead of on the top of your head. She looked at the new pair for the first time with a look of confusion. They were small, and did not really look like earmuffs at first glance. "They're earmuffs, dear!" Yoko exclaimed.  
  
"Oh!" Kikyou said, sounding a little ditzy. She laughed, and it was a very pleasant sound in such a funny situation.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When everyone was done and hugged and thanked, InuYasha finally worked up the courage to talk to Kikyou.  
  
She was putting her gifts by her purse so she wouldn't forget them, and InuYasha approached her quietly, and nervously.  
  
"Kikyou. . . can we talk? Outside?"  
  
Kikyou looked at him for a moment, then nodded. They grabbed their coats and left for the front porch.  
  
When they got outside, the air was still and crisp, and Kikyou's cheeks immediately turned pink. "I was wondering if I would ever see you again, InuYasha."  
  
Her voice sounded pleasant when it broke through the airy silence.  
  
"I suppose. . . " InuYasha began, knowing he was about to sound very stupid. "I suppose I owe you an apology."  
  
Kikyou was silent for a moment, then she smiled. "Yeah. . . I wanted to ask you," she said, taking a step toward him, "Why did you do it? Why did you leave me and then avoid me for so long? I told you I loved you. . . was that your way of telling me you didn't feel the same?"  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened. "No! I was just. . . (sigh). I was still just a kid, for one thing. It scared me. And I was so set on making money. . . so determined to succeed, that I didn't care about anything else. At least I didn't think I did. I was stupid to leave you that way. I did love you. I was just too blinded by greed to see it. I know you may never forgive me, and I thank you for being civil. It must be taking all you have to even be in the same room with me."  
  
"You know something. . . " Kikyou said, turning away from him to lean on the wooden railing lining the small porch, "it's not. I'm happy to see you. I'm just very hurt. We were together for so long. . . for you to be able to walk away like that - that easily. . . I thought I would die. I had such strong feelings for you. . . "  
  
"Do you still harbor any of those feelings for me, Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou looked up at him with wide eyes. "Aren't you brave." It was more of a statement than a question. "How do you know I'm not with anyone?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Do you expect me to come running back to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because I'm not."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
Kikyou turned back to the railing and stared at the snow. "I mean, sure. . . I still feel the same way about you. . . but that doesn't mean. . . you know, I'm really surprised that I still love you after not seeing you for five years. . ."  
  
InuYasha stared at Kikyou, concerned. She wasn't really making any sense, and seemed to be talking to herself more, than to him. "You still love me?"  
  
"I. . . yes."  
  
"*Are* you with anyone?"  
  
"No. No, I'm not."  
  
"Then. . ." InuYasha stepped up closer to her. "Why can't we start over? Can I have another chance with you, Kikyou? I still love you. . ." He knew he sounded stupid, and was begging, but he didn't really care. He had questions he needed answers to.  
  
"We. . . can not!" Kikyou stated offensively. "I told you already! I won't come running back to you!"  
  
"I'm not asking you to. It's me that's doing the running. I'm running back to you. Shamelessly!" he added lightly.  
  
Kikyou snorted. "Shamelessly. . . What makes you think it would even work? We've both changed."  
  
"Changed how? You haven't changed a bit - except. . . " InuYasha's voice became huskier,"you are more beautiful than when I last saw you."  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened once again. "Wha-? What are you trying to do?" she tried to yell, but her voice came out in a barely audible whisper. Their noses were touching now, and neither one of them was trying to stop themselves.  
  
'Should I be kissing her so soon. . . ?' InuYasha wondered. But soon enough, he didn't care. Her question forgotten, he moved forward and brought their lips together. The cold air disappeared, and InuYasha was suddenly filled with the most comfortable warmth he'd felt in a long time. He was surprised she didn't pull away; perhaps she was feeling the same thing.  
  
He was surprised again when she kissed him back. He pulled back to end the kiss, but she moved forward, so their lips never parted.  
  
A moment later, she finally let him go. Even though the cold air returned to his skin, the inside of him was still warm. And he was happy. For the first time since Miroku died, InuYasha was happy.  
  
Kikyou had already given in to him by this time, and she put her arms around his middle. "I wasn't supposed to come running back to you." She closed her eyes. "I've missed you."  
  
InuYasha kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Kikyou. For everything I did to you. I leave you, then Miroku dies. . . and that night when you called me about him. . . I refused to talk to you. I was stupid and selfish. But I was mostly scared to love you."  
  
"I forgive you, InuYasha. I forgive you. . . One question?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why did you push everyone away like you did?"  
  
"I'll tell you someday. But right now, I'm freezing! Let's go back inside!"  
  
Kikyou smiled and kept her arm around him. They went back inside the warm, small house, and everyone turned to look at them when they closed the door, as if they had been anxiously waiting to see the outcome of the couple's private discussion.  
  
The family had just put in "It's A Wonderful Life," and everyone had settled down to watch. But now, they ignored the opening credits and instead watched InuYasha and Kikyou.  
  
"What?" Kikyou asked teasingly. "Got a staring problem?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "No."  
  
"Then what are you all looking at?"  
  
"Nothing. Come watch the movie." Kagome still smiled, and so did everyone else, now that they knew that all was well.  
  
"Were you guys kissing?" Rin asked abruptly, crinkling her nose.  
  
Everyone laughed, and InuYasha mussed Rin's hair playfully. "That's none of your business!" he laughed.  
  
And then, something struck him. "Sesshoumaru? Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him and nodded.  
  
Leaving Kikyou on the couch with Kagome, InuYasha led Sesshoumaru into the kitchen. "I just remembered," he said to Sesshoumaru, "You're long over-due for a big, fat raise."  
  
Sesshoumaru quirked a smile, and then laughed and shook InuYasha's hand happily. "Thank you!"  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They were nearing the end of their movie, Kagome and Kikyou were actually sniffling. Jimmy Stewart had just been shown what his town would be like if he'd never been born, and it was obviously a little too emotional for the girls. Even Yoko had tears in her eyes. InuYasha didn't think it was that sad. . . though, he could certainly relate with George Bailey. He watched as Jimmy Stewart ran to the snow-covered bridge in shock, and shouted:  
  
"'CLARENCE! CLARENCE! Help me, Clarence! Get me back! Get me back, I don't care what happens to me! Get me back to my wife and kids! Help me Clarence, please! Please. . . I wanna live again! I wanna live again. . . Please, God, let me live again. . . '  
  
'Hey, George! George! You all right? Hey, what's the matter-'  
  
'Now, get gutta here, Bert, or I'll hit you, again! Get outta here!'  
  
'What the Sam hill you yelling' for, George?'  
  
'You - George? Bert, do ya know me?'  
  
'Know ya? You kiddin'? I been lookin' all over town tryin' to find ya. I saw your car plowed into that tree down there, and I thought maybe you - hey, your mouth's bleedin', are you sure you're all right?'  
  
'What'd you. . . ha, ha, ha, ha! My mouth's bleedin', Bert! My mouth's bleed - Zuzu's petals! Zuz. . . There they are!! BERT! WHADDYA KNOW ABOUT THAT?! MERRY CHRISTMAS!'  
  
'. . . well, Merry Christmas!'  
  
'Mary! Yay!' (George runs into town) 'YAY! Hello, Bedford Falls!'"  
  
InuYasha knew the feeling. The happy feeling you have when you get another chance. He had shouted, just as George Bailey had, and he had never felt better. George even came home to his bankers, who were after him for money he couldn't give them, and welcomed them with a handshake. "'Isn't it wonderful? I'm going to jail!'" he even exclaimed happily.  
  
"How sweet," Kagome gasped when George's plethora friends from Bedford Falls began to donate money to his bank. Kikyou was in tears when George's little brother showed up from being away at war and toasted to him.  
  
"'To my big brother, George. The richest man in town.'"  
  
He and the others drank to George, and began to sing "Auld Lang Syne."  
  
George looked down to find a book that he didn't see anyone lay in front of him. He opened to the front cover and found a note, the camera zooming in on it:  
  
"'Dear George: -  
  
Remember no man is a failure who has friends.  
  
Thanks for the wings!  
  
Love Clarence'"  
  
'No man is a failure who has friends. . . geez, someone should've told *me* that a long time ago,' InuYasha thought to himself as the words affected him. He continued to watch as George's wife, Mary looked at the book and inquired:  
  
"'What 's that?'  
  
'That's a Christmas gift from a very dear friend of mine.'"  
  
Kikyou gasped. "This is my favorite part!"  
  
On the screen, George was holding his little girl, Zuzu up by the Christmas tree, and suddenly, a bell ornamented on the tree rang. Zuzu pointed to the bell.  
  
"'Look, Daddy! Teacher says, every time a bell rings, an angel gets his wings.'  
  
'That's right. . . that's right! Atta boy, Clarence!'  
  
The End'"  
  
Rin clapped at the end of the movie, and everyone else had to join in. Something caught InuYasha's eye in the corner of the room, and he nearly jumped off of the couch. Standing there was a very well-looking Miroku, who was now in technicolor instead of grey, stripped of his chains; Sango, now in a bright blue kimono; and Naraku, with is hood down, looking brighter than he had before. They were all smiling at InuYasha. They were all glowing. InuYasha smiled back.  
  
Naraku nodded to him and vanished. Miroku and Sango waved, and then Miroku's waving hand lowered, and wandered somewhere on Sango's backside. With her eyes still on InuYasha, Sango smacked Miroku up the side of his head, then grabbed his arm as she had grabbed InuYasha's, and they disappeared in the beautiful white swirl.  
  
"InuYasha, what are you staring at?" Kikyou was standing in front of him, tugging on his sleeve. "We're gonna go have a snowball fight! Come on!"  
  
InuYasha smiled and stood. "Let's go."  
  
He realized that he now knew the true meaning of Christmas. The One You Love. Your Friends. And more importantly, Family. And he was happy and thankful to be with both. And he made a vow to himself, that he would never disappoint his three ghosts again. . .  
  
. . . actually, they had called themselves "ghosts," but to InuYasha, they were more like angels. Christmas Angels.  
  
Everyone had left for the front yard, now, and InuYasha stopped on his way to the door, and looked at the tree. He saw an ornament that was a little brass bell. He tapped it three times, and its sound rang out through the silence of the small house.  
  
The End. And Merry Christmas. 


End file.
